


Reunion

by Veloxa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veloxa/pseuds/Veloxa
Summary: Thancred, Y'shtola, and Urianger have been left in a mysterious comatose state. This, just as Gan has realized how she truly feels about Thancred. Now unsure as to whether or not they'll be able to save their friends, Gan curses herself for not being brave enough to say something to him sooner. Just as she is about to fall into despair, she finds herself pulled into a whole other world with the chance to make up for her inaction.
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Reunion

Gan had clattered to the floor of a spacious room at the feet of an eccentric figure dressed in red and black. Moments before, she had been sitting at Thancred’s beside, clutching his hand in hers while he laid essentially lifeless. She remembered that moment clear as it had happened just moments before. Her gut wrenched each time. If only she hadn’t been so stubborn. If only she had let herself be vulnerable again, just for a moment, she wouldn’t be carrying around the regret she held now. If only she had told him how she felt. 

When he fell and wouldn’t wake, her heart felt torn asunder. From that moment on, she remained by his bedside, clutching his hand, desperately praying to gods she didn’t believe in that he’d wake up again. She needed to tell him. He needed to know. He needed to know how she felt about him. 

Once she’d been covered in appropriate clothing, the figure calling himself the ‘Crystal Exarch’ filled her in on the situation. Hers and the other three who were unconscious. Something about the Exarch reminded her of someone familiar. It took a bit of processing, but she thought she finally had it figured out. Even so, she opted to not pry. There was obviously a reason he kept his name and visage hidden. 

First thing she’d done once she had a grasp on everything was to ask about Thancred. She’d been informed that he did a lot of traveling across the remains of Norvrandt and that he had found himself a traveling companion. When the Exarch had failed to elaborate too much further, Gan’s heart dropped to her feet. Of course. It had been three years for him here on the first shard while it had only been a matter of weeks on the source. Why wouldn’t he have moved on? Especially with the way she’d been treating him, rejecting and denying him, letting him believe for all the world that she wasn’t interested. 

Still. She had to find him. If only to put matters to rest once and for all. Pulling a few strings and doing a little scrying, the Exarch had managed to track Thancred down. As an apology for how terribly he’d messed up, he sent a message, recalling Thancred back to the Crystarium. It would be a few days for him to travel there from where he was, so she was set up with living arrangements and shown to the market where she offered her assistance at the bar. Every day she stood behind that counter, offering drinks and meals. Every day she stood behind that counter, eyes focused on the entrance, searching for a shock of white hair. Every day was met with disappointment. 

After working hard for nearly a week straight, Glynard and Mei-Tatch had given her the day off. It was a welcome opportunity, she’d not had much chance to wander around her new home yet. But at the same time, she found it harder to distract herself from the anxiety of Thancred’s inevitable arrival. And so it was, as she was loitering in the rotunda when the glint of white caught the corner of her gaze. Turning her head immediately, her heart leapt into her throat and she had to fight to swallow it back down. 

There, in a white jacket, black suit, and clean shaven… it was Thancred. By his side, a young girl who couldn’t be much more than ten or eleven summers, bearing a striking resemblance to Minfilia. Time seemed to slow down almost to a stop as she stood there staring, begging silently for him to notice her. Unbidden, her feet began to move, carrying her slowly at first, step by step towards him. Each second saw her pace quicken until she was running full speed. 

Something must have tipped the white haired Scion off. Starting and snapping his head to the side, his expression immediately turned to one of shock when he saw the Xaela rushing towards him. Her heart was pounding, racing inside her chest along with her feet. He was drawing nearer now, his own feet carrying him towards her in quickened steps. As their bodies met, Gan threw her arms tight around his shoulders, lips meeting his. A hand coiled around her waist, a hand cradling the back of her head as he deepened their kiss, body pressed firmly to hers. 

Foreheads still pressed together, noses brushing, they broke their kiss after what seemed like an eternity, panting softly. Hands cradled either side of Gan’s face, arms remained firmly locked around Thancred’s shoulders. Eyes remaining closed, Thancred let himself drink in the feeling of her body against his, reaffirming for his own sake that she was truly there, that she was there and in his arms and he wasn’t having some dream meant to torture him for all his failures thus far. 

“Thancred…”

His name fell from her lips in a silent question. A voice he’d been aching, pining, yearning to hear for three long years. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes as he held her all the more tightly to him as if letting her go even just a little bit would mean she’d be gone forever.

“It’s you,” He managed to choke out. “It’s really you. I’m not dreaming.”

“It’s me. It’s really me.” Tears had begun freely streaming from her own eyes as she planted numerous small, affectionate kisses on his lips. 

“This is why--”

“Why the Exarch called you. I needed to see you. To speak with you. I have so much to say--” A finger cut her off.

“Shh.” Her lips were covered by his once again, rough and warm. Calloused thumbs brushed tears from her cheeks as he continued to cradle her face in his hands. Again and again their lips met as if it were the only thing keeping them alive. It was only when someone cleared their throat behind them that they drew apart with a start. Shifting their gazes, the Exarch stood beside the young girl Thancred had arrived with and flashed a small smile.

“Ah, forgive me for intruding. I was hoping that I might visit with Minfillia for a time while you two… reacquaint yourselves.” He gestured to the girl. 

The name gave Gan a moment of pause and she furrowed her brows, but before she could dwell too long upon it, the sound of gentle clapping caught her attention. Glancing up and around, she noted that a small crowd had gathered around the pair of them. 

“Oh…” Turning a faint shade of red, she buried her face in Thancred’s chest, trying to hide herself from peering eyes. Warm arms wrapped around her and drew her closer. After exchanging some words with the Exarch, those arms suddenly swept underneath her back and legs and lifted her bodily. 

Held in his arms like a bride, Thancred carried Gan with swift steps towards the Pendants and her apartment. Silent for the entire trip, she kept her mismatched gaze tained on the profile of his face. He seemed older somehow. Colder. Harder. A hand reached up to caress his jaw softly. The gesture caused him to blink and glance down at her, stirred from whatever thoughts he’d been having. Immediately his expression softened and he turned his face to kiss at the palm of her hand. 

It wasn’t much longer before they arrived at the door to her apartment. Without setting her down, Thancred unlocked and opened the door. As soon as they were inside, the door was slammed shut from the force of her body being pressed against it. Lips sought hers hungrily, heatedly. Hands grabbed at her waist, drawing her body to his even as he pressed himself against her. 

Gan’s own hands roamed over his chest, covered in armor as it was. Clumsily, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and parted her lips, granting his tongue access to her own. His tongue pressed forward aggressively, twining with hers, wrestling it into submission. Moans escaped the pair of them as they frantically sought to assure themselves that this was really happening, it wasn’t a dream. 

Thancred’s hands only left her body to unclip his gear and toss it off to the side. While he worked on baring his chest to her, Gan had begun furiously working at unfastening his belt. Within moments she had them freed and shoved down, his small clothes going with them. Skirt of her dress pushed up, Thancred hoisted Gan by the waist and wasted no time. Wrapping her legs around him, she drew him closer and guided his length into her warm and waiting depths.

Feeling him sink in, a loud moan loosed itself from Gan’s lips only to be immediately silenced with another hungry, furious kiss. Pulling her from the door, he carried her to the bed, falling atop her as they reached it. Never once did their bodies part, his length working itself inside of her in slow strokes. Loving her with deep, powerful thrusts, Thancred took his time peeling her clothes from her bit by bit. 

Tugging open her collar, he hungrily kissed at her collarbones, tongue trailing across on occasion. Clawed fingers entwined themselves in his snow colored hair, massaging and gently tugging as he explored her body with his mouth. Moving from her collarbones, Thancred grabbed the fabric of her dress and tore it open, exposing her breasts to him. Immediately his mouth flocked to one, suckling, biting, and kissing over the soft ash blue flesh, leaving purple marks in his wake. 

When he approached her nipple, he drew it into his mouth, tugging and pulling at it with his teeth and a soft growl. Holding it in his mouth, he placed his hands on her hips and thrust himself in harder, burying himself as deeply inside of her as he possibly could. His effort was met with a loud moan from Gan, her body arching beneath him, hands tugging at the hair in their grasp.

“Too many clothes…” He muttered as he brought his lips to her neck and grasped at her dress again. With a couple more tugs, he had it torn entirely in two, the Xaela beneath him now as bare as he was. 

"Thancred…" Bare bodies pressed together, Gan let his name spill from her lips. 

Hearing her voice sent a ripple of desire down Thancred's spine. Pulling away from her neck, he lifted himself so he could stare down at her. Heat in his gaze, the speed of his thrusts picked up, driving deeper into her with each one. Gan’s hands flew from his hair to his back, claws scratching at the skin, leaving dark red welts in their wake. The pain caused a hiss to pass through his teeth, leaning in once more to seal his lips with hers.

Tongues twisted and danced as pleasure grew, welling up in their bodies. Moans and cries filled the room, the sounds of their hips and bodies meeting furiously joining the chorus. Waves of pleasure crashed over Gan, her body arching and writhing beneath Thancred’s. It was a feeling she’d not experienced in some time since Haurchefant. A tear spilled from the corner of her eye only to be wiped away by a calloused finger again. 

“Gan?” With a worried inflection to his voice, Thancred’s motions slowed and came to a pause as he looked her over searchingly.

“Thancred…” Opening her eyes to focus on him, sight blurred through building tears, she smiled serenely up at him. “I love you.”

The words caused him to freeze immediately, eyes going wide. Were she anyone else, those words would have been a death sentence for their rendezvous. Instead, his heart began to beat wildly in his chest, the feeling of butterflies fluttered about in his gut. For several long moments, his breath had been stolen away. So long. He’d been waiting to hear that for so long. Since the moment he’d first laid eyes on her well before she’d ever met Haurchefant. Before their first time together shortly after his death. He’d always loved her. Always secretly yearned to hear those words from her.

And there they were. Freely given with the most genuine smile and tears of joy. There wasn’t a hint of deceit or manipulation in her words or her body. She truly meant it. He felt as though his heart might burst right out of his chest right then and there. 

Smiling up at him brightly, Gan waited. Finally she had spoken the words and with such honesty. Now all that was left was to see his reaction. Silence filled the space between them as she watched and waited. Anxiety gripped at her chest as the silence grew. Slowly her smile faded and she looked up at him, her face paling as she wondered if she’d made a mistake. Twelve, she’d ruined it, hadn’t she? All this time and he’d probably truly moved on from her and saying this now just made things awkward. 

Oh Gods, what had she done? No longer able to fight the desire to flee, she pressed a hand to his chest, ready to push him away so she could pull herself from beneath him. As she pressed against the left side of his chest, a warm hand wrapped around hers followed shortly by the sensation of something warm hitting her chest. Blinking a few times, it took a moment for her to realize that it was a tear. 

Lips parting a fraction, her gaze trailed up from Thancred’s chest to his face where tears had started to fall in a small yet steady stream. It was a sight she’d never seen before and it left her speechless. The hand not grasping hers reached out to cradle her cheek softly. The pad of his thumb brushed over the crest of her cheek before he leaned in and kissed her soundly.

It held none of the heat that their kisses thus far had held--primal and full of lust and longing--no, this one was full of passion and chemistry, longing and adoration. It spoke of everything that he’d held back for so many, many years. Tears began to flow from her own eyes again and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. With no words spoken, only that kiss, their bodies began to move again. 

From furious rutting borne of lust and longing, they shifted now to slow, fluid motions that whispered sweet nothings between them. Nothing separating their bodies, heart pressed to heart, they moved together, limbs intertwined. Each motion of him within her sent waves of pleasure crashing through both of them that far outshone everything up to that point. Their lips parted only to catch their breaths before reconnecting. Gasps and moans building, Gan’s body began to shudder and tremble. At the same time, Thancred’s motions grew unsteady and jerky. 

All at once in unison, the pair of them met their peak. Crying his name out loudly, Gan arched wildly beneath him, her body twitching and stiffening as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. Mind going blank with an ecstasy fueled haze, she tightened around him, urging him to his own orgasm.

Feeling her trembling beneath him and tightening around his length, Thancred gave a few more powerful and jerky thrusts before he let himself go with a shout. Burying himself to the hilt, jet after jet spilled from him and emptied inside of her. Pleasure overcame his senses and he found himself truly overwhelmed for the first time. Thrusting a few more times as he finished releasing, he rested his forehead against hers and panted loudly, planting a few gentle pecks on her lips. 

After a moment Gan began to return them, fingers trailing gently up and down the back of his neck. Once their bodies began to relax, Thancred rolled off to the side, dragging her body against his to spoon her affectionately. Nuzzling into her shoulder, he planted a few kisses and grinned against her skin. 

“I love you too. I always have. Since the day we met.” 

“Ah--” Quickly Gan turned her head to meet his gaze. Silver eyes blazed with intensity, laying bare the truthfulness of his words. Immediately her expression softened and she nuzzled herself into him. “I’m sorry it took me so long to catch up with the program.”

“It’s fine.” He murmured happily, holding her that much tighter as they basked in their afterglow. “I would have waited forever for you.”

“Thancred…”

“Mm.” Planting a kiss on the back of her neck, he silenced any further contesting. With a sigh, Gan relented and relaxed into his embrace. 

“Thancred?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ask about the young girl you have with you?”

“Ah.” There was a pause, brief hesitation, before he sighed and relented. “Alright. But it’s a long story…”


End file.
